My name is Gloria
by Cindy-Ruby
Summary: The HamHams got a new friend. Well...I guess she is a friend...
1. Chapter1

_Hi hi hi to everyone!  
First, sorry to turn up late and I decided to delete my fanfic about Tir Chornail...I don't have time to write such a long fanfic(that one was gonna be really long)  
and late thanks to the reviewers(AnimeCrazedGal_ _and GenieMaster)  
_

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
"Hamtaro, when we work together it's much better, find best friends..."  
Hamtaro and Oxnard were going to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse like usual, singing the theme song.  
"I love this song!"Oxnard said, after the singing finished.  
"I love it too!"Hamtaro said.(Of course he loves it! His name is in it)  
"Sing it again?"  
"OK!"  
"Hamtarowhen we work together..."  
  
Laura unpacked her backpack. She had just arrived at school with her best friend Kana, talking all the way.  
"Kana, have you drawn any more hamsters?"she asked.  
"Yes, do you want to see it?"said Kana.  
"Sure!"  
Just then, June and Kylie dashed into the room.  
"June! Kylie! What's up?"Kana said.  
"Hey, there's a new girl in our class!"June said.  
"...I don't see her,"Laura said.  
"Oh, she's coming!"Kylie said.  
"And seems like Mr.Yoshi is coming with her,"Kana said."Better take a seat!"  
  
"Hamha guys!"Hamtaro said as he pushed the door to the clubhouse.  
"**Hamha!**"his friend greeted.  
"Got any sunflower seeds?"said Oxnard."I'm hungry already."  
"We haven't got any, but we've got a new friend."said Boss.

* * *

_The first chapter succesfully ended.  
Have a nice day and review please!_


	2. Chapter2

_Hello to everybody!  
I won't be able to write for two weeks because I've got this BIG test so I gotta study and I'm always busy in weekdays.  
Sorry for that.  
Oh and thanks for reviews.._

* * *

Chapter2  
  
Then Hamtaro found out he was facing a girl hamster with two red ponytails on her side.  
And she was wearing a pair of silver glasses.  
"Oh,"she said, pointing to Bijou."so this is the hamster that girl was talking about."  
"Yes, he is Hamtaro,"Bijou said, blushing.  
"Hamha,"Hamtaro said really friendly.(I MEAN REALLY friendly)  
"Whatever,"she said.  
Hamtaro was a bit surprised by the girl's response(of course), but he tried again, asking what her name was.  
"Don't ask,"she said."It sounds dumb. My owner isn't good at naming things."  
"O..K..."Hamtaro didn't know what to say.  
"Hey, have anyone got sunflower seeds?"Oxnard shouted, who was rummaging through the entire clubhouse.  
"Gosh, would you stop shouting out like a mad hamster?"the girl said coldly.  
"OK!"Oxnard said, frozen all of a sudden.  
"I'm sure she's very irritated."Maxwell whispered to Hamtaro.  
  
**10 mintes later**  
  
"It is very boring here,"sighed the new girl."You guys are all boring!"  
"Well, I'm not boring like the other dudes,"Stan said, stepping closer to her."Like, I could go out with-"  
Just then, a two-toned ribbon wrapped around Stan's tail and pulled him off.  
"Don't even think about going out with anyone!"Sandy said.  
"Guys, I'm bored too."Cappy said, yawning.  
"Same with me,"Panda said.  
"Wooqui..."Penelope the youngest sat down on her small stool.  
"Penelope just said she's bored to death,"Pashmina said.  
  
**3 seconds later**  
  
"I've got an idea!"Hamtaro got up suddenly."Let's go to Acorn Shrine and pick some acorns!"  
"That would be fun,"Bijou said.  
"We should go there right now!"Cappy hopped up.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"Boss got up from his sofa."Let's go, HamHams!"  
  
**2 seconds later  
**  
"Uh...can anybody tell me what is going on here?"the girl said, as the HamHams started to pack their bags.  
"We're going to Acorn Shrine,"Maxwell replied."Didn't you know?"  
"OK, I don't know everything, and you don't know everything either,"the girl glared,"Mr.Know-it-all!"  
After that, she hopped away from him.  
'Mr.Know-it-all,"Maxwell thought.'What kind of name is that? She's not a good name-maker either'  
He glanced at her back, shrugged his shoulders, then went back to packing his bag.

* * *

_Um...guess that's all.  
Have a good day guys!  
And don't forget to review!(those reviews are really important to me!)_

* * *

###a short conversation between me and Penelope#  
CR: Hi, Penelope!  
Penelope:Wooqui! 

(couldn't make further of a conversation...I told you it is short!)


	3. Chapter3

_Sorry for too late update!! Boohoo...  
_

* * *

Chapter3  
  
_Ticky-ticky, ticky-ticky...  
_  
The Ham-Hams went on. When they were going through some bushes,  
"How long have we walked?"the girl asked.  
"Uh...5 minutes?"said Boss.  
"**WHAT???** Where the hell is this Acorn Shrine??!!"she shrieked.  
"Ookyou!"Penelope jumped back.  
"Penelope, what did you just say?"Hamtaro suddenly asked.  
"Oo..ookyou?"said Penelope.  
"She's saying Ookyou again!"Pashmina said.  
"Who cares,"the girl said, sinking to the ground."Let's take a rest here, can we?"  
  
"Phew, I'm tired,"Dexter sighed.(he's not good at walking for a long time...it was on TV)  
"So am I,"Stan said."I never knew Acorn Shrine was far away."  
"I think we have to eat lunch right here,"Panda said.(obviously he was starving)  
"You're right,"Oxnard agreed(of course.  
"Okay, let's eat!"said Boss.  
"Wait!"Pashmina shouted."Where's Penelope?"  
"Oh, I saw her running down that way,"the girl said, pointing to a narrow path."Anyway, who's got some seeds...?"  
When she finished her sentence, nobody was around.  
**"HELLO????"**

* * *

_OK, it was tooooooo short, but I don't have much time to write...(--;;)I'm very sorry..  
_  
**#Short conversation with Bijou#  
**_Cindy-Ruby: Hamha, Bijou!  
Bijou: Bonjour!  
CR: ???(hey, I don't know French!!!! So the converstion ended. THE END!)_


End file.
